<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Old Paw's Ramblings On Raising You, By The Armor Hero by HanzTuah (WeMustDefeatDeHanz)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016938">Your Old Paw's Ramblings On Raising You, By The Armor Hero</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeMustDefeatDeHanz/pseuds/HanzTuah'>HanzTuah (WeMustDefeatDeHanz)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>EVEYONES GETTING BABY FEVER, Gen, MechaBot is a dedicated unpaid babysitter, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, single father!Amato, u have baby fever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:28:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeMustDefeatDeHanz/pseuds/HanzTuah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey, BoBoi. It's your dad, Amato.</p><p>I'm not great at awkward stuff and this is making me awkward. You know what I tend to do when I get awkward, I get off tangent and waste a lot of space that can be used for other stuff</p><p>Ironman's beard I did it again, and this pen cannot be erased</p><p>No, stupid tomato, stop</p><p>The point is, this is mostly a rant journal for me. You are free to read it, laugh over it, keep it under your pillow. Just don't laugh over it at my face.</p><p>I love you, BoBoiBoy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amato &amp; BoBoiBoy, Amato &amp; Tok Aba</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Day One of Being A Single Father: From Armors to Suits, From Hero to Daddy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Come fite me in BoiFang Discord server</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I... won. I actually won the case.</p><p> </p><p>I cannot believe it. I turned to Aba and hissed under my breath, "I won the custody over BoBoiBoy?"</p><p> </p><p>I received a kick to my shin for that. Probably deserved it. I diverted my attention back to the judge reading her verdict. Ignoring the pair of eyes boring into my face from my left. When six years ago, I would have risked everything to have the same pair of eyes looking back at me. How time flies, changing the pathways of destiny and unraveling the strings of fate. It's a bittersweet experience, their journey.</p><p> </p><p>Their love life.</p><p> </p><p>The small child sitting in the waiting room looked up from the book in his hand. His eyes lit up when he realized it's his father. I reached out and with my hands under his thigh and supporting his back, picked him up and brought the toddler close to my chest. "Daddy? You win?"</p><p> </p><p>Gulping, I nodded, cupping my son's chubby cheeks. "Yes, BoBoiBoy. Daddy won. You can live with daddy now."</p><p> </p><p>BoBoiBoy squealed in delight, before burying his face into my shoulder. I squished his small body against my chest, and the laugh that comes out of <em>my son's</em> mouth made me forgot the pain of the three months it took me to fight for this. For him.</p><p> </p><p>The door squeaked from behind them, and I didn't get to turn around when BoBoiBoy had already reached out for the person. Who is it, is it h-</p><p> </p><p>"Tok! Aba!" I gulped and rose to my feet, still carrying my son. </p><p> </p><p>He happily accepts his grandson reaching out for him, and settled him on the crook of his arm. "Aba. Did I left the court too early? I forgot anything there? Files, papers, my jacket-"</p><p> </p><p>"Amato, calm down." My restless hands stilled, and I sunk into the sofa in the room. BoBoiBoy pursed his lips, head tilted as he looked at me. "I settled everything. You didn't forget, leave, mess up anything. And you are still wearing your jacket."</p><p> </p><p>"You did forget that I was here, though." A robotic voice came from my left, and I screamed before rolling off the sofa in shock. MechaBot was laughing along with BoBoiBoy and Tok Aba while I took the time to process what in the deepest trench of hell was happening. And when it finally clicked, I had to cup my mouth from spewing bad words that I'm afraid of my son copying it in the future. Cannot risk it.</p><p> </p><p>"Why don't you just tap me on my shoulder or something?" I climbed back up on the sofa and smiled at Aba. "I just-this is almost as rare as finding an untouched modern civilization in the space. I need time to process this."</p><p> </p><p>Tok Aba let BoBoiBoy down to the floor, and crossed his arms over his torso. "Well, you did put up a great fight. I'll be here until you are ready to return to space. Just leave BoBoiBoy with me, I'll raise him right."</p><p> </p><p>What? "Aba, are you serious?"</p><p> </p><p>He gave me an incredulous stare. Is he really thinking that- "Of course! You cannot bring him over to your workplace, they are literal aliens-"</p><p> </p><p>"Aba-"</p><p> </p><p>"That will make your job hard by leaps and bounds. Why make yourself struggle when you can just leave him here-"</p><p> </p><p>"Listen to me-"</p><p> </p><p>"I have experience raising you-"</p><p> </p><p>"And I want to get mine." Tiny hands grab onto my left knee, and BoBoiBoy gave me a toothy smile. "I want to raise him and keep him by my side. My son."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't think I can live without him now."</p><p> </p><p>Tears glistened in my eyes when I smiled back at BoBoiBoy. The joy quickly changed to worry, and I picked my little son up when he reached for me. Aba was momentarily stunned by my brazen statement.</p><p> </p><p>"Daddy sad? Why cry?" I gripped the hand trying to reach my face. The hold gentle, his hand is small. So small in my palm.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>My son is so small, yet he faced such a heavy future.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing, BoBoiBoy. This is happy tears. I'm happy that I get to be your daddy."</p><p> </p><p>"Then why cry?" His frown worsened when the tears I had been holding back finally fall down my cheeks. He tried to wipe them away, but I just shook my head and kissed his palm. I pulled my son to my chest, exhaling the heaviness in my chest. "Daddy, if you are happy then why you cry? Cry is for when you sad, right? Mommy said so."</p><p> </p><p>The vice in my heart clenches. A notch tighter. "Mommy is right, but crying can be for other feelings too." I showed my face, the red-rimmed eyes and wet eyelashes. "Our feelings can be weird, you see. Sometimes you feel something and you show it like something else."</p><p> </p><p>"Like how Mommy left me to work?" The vice constricts my breathing.</p><p> </p><p>"Your mother is wrong for doing that to you, BoBoiBoy." Tok Aba settled next to us and ruffled his grandson's hair. "It's dangerous living alone. You can get hurt and nobody will be there to save you. I have an idea." He scooted closer and wiggled his eyebrows. "What if... you live with me, huh? We can make cocoa together. Everyday. That's your favorite drink, right?"</p><p> </p><p>I love him. Whatever his choice, I will stand by his decision. BoBoiBoy deserves to be happy more than I do. I want him to be happy.</p><p> </p><p>A small head lay itself on my chest, and his heart almost burst. "No. I wanna stay with daddy." He craned his neck to look up at my eyes, and it took everything in me to keep my tears at bay. "I can be with you right, daddy? I can live with you, in space? Can I?"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, BoBoi. You can live with me." I'm going to be seriously dehydrated by the time they got back home. This is supposed to be a day of celebration. And here he is, crying like one of the rogue power sphere decided to shred my blueprints just for the laughs again.</p><p> </p><p>Oh. I need to update on the case to my superior.</p><p> </p><p>I wiped the tears on my cheek this time, and nodded at BoBoiBoy. "Let's go home and have dinner. You must be starving, right?"</p><p> </p><p>The toddler looked like he perked up like a wilted flower being watered. "Daddy make chocolate pancake? You make pancake?"</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe not for tonight, kiddo. You will hurt your stomach." I stole a glance at BoBoiBoy with the corner of my eyes, before resting him on my hips. "We can have it for desserts, with vanilla ice cream."</p><p> </p><p>He smiled so wide, before hugging me around my neck and saying 'I love you daddy' over and over again. I hugged him tight, and whispered the words I has always wanted to say to BoBoiBoy.</p><p> </p><p>"I <em>love <strong>you</strong></em>, BoBoiBoy."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day Three of Being A Single Father: My Most Trusted Babysitter is A Sentient Magic Ball Robot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>MechaBot is in love with one (1) spawn of his human partner.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On our drive to our new apartment, BoBoiBoy couldn't stop bouncing in his bolster seat. "Daddy, is there a playground near our new home? Can we go visit? Can I play there?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mmmaybe? We'll see the area tomorrow. How's that?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Daddy we can get kitty? Can we get kitty?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"A kitty is a big responsibility, kiddo. Maybe when you're older."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Daddy, you must be hungry. Skittles."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's okay, I can manage. Why don't you give it to MechaBot?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mecha, you eat. Give daddy eat. Melon bread. Boo... bah..." He's still struggling to say the word butterscotch. I had to make frequent stops so I can have 'snack breaks' with him. MechaBot are not exactly driver material on Earth, and him sitting behind the wheel could possibly give people heart attacks rather than serving its purpose, so we gotta leave it at that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Actually, I am pretty darn excited for the whole moving place thing. Aba said he's going to find another window of free days so that he can close down Kokotiam and pay us a visit. It might not be in the near future, but BoBoiBoy and I are both hopeful. It's starting to get lonely without him controlling us around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I wiped his cheek with another wet tissue. He's getting the chocolate sauce all over his face than in his mouth. "Is the chocolate bread delicious, BoBoiBoy?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He nodded, tiny legs kicking back and forth. "Daddy wanna have sum?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I took a small bite, and grinned at him. I am so grateful for being gifted such a clever and behaved young man. Aba had warned me of my rebellious days (starting from my first meeting with MechaBot, and the rest was history) and how it will play out in my son. It scares me, at first. The thought of my little baby son, the sweet and polite BoBoiBoy, growing up to defy me and forget every memories, every laughter and kisses they ever shared. But I will make sure that I won't ever change.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At least in my son's life, I wanted to be a fixed point that he can rely to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>MechaBot peered from the passenger's seat. He pointed to a blue dot on his chest, currently in his Mechanize mode. "We're half an hour away from our destination. If we continue our journey now, we might have time to aerate and pack up two room before 10 PM."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Both of us know, that was very ambitious of a plan." I threw away the soiled tissue, and catch BoBoiBoy's forehead before he could slam his head on the front seat. "Hey, buddy. You're getting sleepy?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No..." He frowned, rubbing his chocolate-covered fingers all over his face. Oh, he really do. "I not seepy. Daddy wanna see the payground? We go on slidey. Weeee..." A yawn escape his mouth after that, and I picked him up from the seat and brought him to my driver's seat. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, we can go see playground. But tomorrow, okay? Pinky promise with daddy." His pinky finger didn't even get to wrap around mine, and I pressed my lips on his forehead before starting the engine. MechaBot climbed to the backseat and started cleaning the plastic wraps.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I thought you hated cleaning up. Especially when the mess isn't yours."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"BoBoiBoy is clearly tired. He's even asleep on your chest, and you want <em>him</em> to clean up? Better do it quick or pests are going to live in your car."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I bit my lip and directed my gaze back to the road. MechaBot was indifferent to the idea of me getting married in the first place. Understandably so, as he is... well, a robot. Then I explained everything when BoBoiBoy was conceived and he became even more skeptical. It took a few weeks for him to initiate the first contact with the infant. BoBoiBoy was sleeping in his room and woke up with a nightmare. It was MechaBot who patted him back to sleep and stayed by his side until morning. Who knows MechaBot can hear his heartbeat and differentiate every little up and downs of the sound according to his emotions? Definitely not me. Now the power sphere were totally invested in my kid, and honestly I found that it's pretty cute.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Amato, your son left an open pack of curry puffs." I glanced back and saw MechaBot's blue eyes shining down on the five curry puffs behind his bolster seat. Probably forgot to eat them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Just finish them, MechaBot. It might be a bit cold, but I know you liked them anyways." The shine from the backseat brightened a little, and this time I had to bite my tongue. His power sphere is a dork, and still hasn't got over his baby fever. I pulled into the parking lot of the apartment complex, and checked that BoBoiBoy is still asleep on my shoulder. Yep, he still is. He even drooled a bit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>MechaBot peeked from the backseat, and I caught the sound of camera snapping pictures. "You're collecting future blackmail dirt right now?!" I asked. The power sphere snickered before leaving the car. When I stepped out, he's already carrying the duffel bag with our clothes and washing essentials. The grunt he gave me when I grinned at him before locking the car is hilarious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What would I do without the MechaBot, the Destroyer Power Sphere?</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>I opened another carton of curry puffs after putting BoBoiBoy down on the blanket MechaBot has folded for him. It seems like the moving company has paid their new house a visit before they arrive. All of the items were accounted for, but it is too late to do any unpacking without making a ruckus. And BoBoiBoy is deep asleep, so maybe they will start tomorrow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Have another one, MechaBot. You did almost everything today." He gave another grunt before rummaging through a box. I raised an eyebrow at him. "What are you looking for?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stopped going through the box, and I heard the sound of can opening from him. Oh! "You forgot half a dozen of this drink at the back of a cabinet. Your favorite, right?" In the power sphere's hand, there's an opened can of rootbeer from a local fast food chain. I took a swig and sighed in bliss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"This never disappoints. MechaBot, you good with watching after BoBoiBoy for the night? I might have to start unpacking tonight, so we can squeeze some time to walk around the area tomorrow." He only waved me off, and I bumped my fist with his before moving onto the boxes. Is it okay if I open the windows tonight? Is the area infested with mosquitoes? Need to make a grocery list...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now with the kitchen utensils...</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>I woke up with BoBoiBoy curled into my side, and gently pried him off before bolting up from the bed. That I remember not fixing it up, afraid of the noise waking him up? What in the-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"MechaBot." The darned power sphere poked his head into my bedroom and waved with a spatula in his hand. He even had the apron (I did hung them last night, that I did. When did I go to sleep last night? I can't remember at all...) with planets and stars BoBoiBoy chose on!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Morning, Amato. Wash up and help me set up the table. I'm not picking up after your slacks next time." BoBoiBoy stirred in his sleep, and I patted his back until he eases into the lull of his dreams again. Then I aimed a nasty look (gotta make sure my intentions got through) at my power sphere.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"If you pull shit like this again, I'm gonna stop buying frozen curry puffs." He threw the spatula at my head, and I hissed when it hit me. I can continue bickering with him outside the room, BoBoiBoy needs his sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>FYI, yes. MechaBot picked the 6 ft something Amato up and placed him next to his son. It's a power sphere thing.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Seriously, come fite me in BoiFang Discord Server</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>